


Alleyway

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackmail, F/M, Kissing men, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Wall Sex, alley, female x male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: A magical night outside Mirage’s bar with a sprinkle of blackmail and dirt.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Alleyway

“Alright, alright you hooligans! Bars closed for the night. Go home, get some sleep. See ya tomorrow.”

Mirage waved his arms over his head, ushering everyone out of the Paradise Lounge. Some of the legends were celebrating their recent victory and had invited everyone for drinks on them. You sat at the bar counter on a stool at the end. The other legends had long abandoned you to play rounds of pool and watch one of Octane’s latest drunk stunts. You glanced around the bar, admiring the low lights and the decorations. Mirage certainly knew how to create a fun environment, enticing its patrons to lower their guard and have a few more. You admired his smile tonight, he looked particularly dashing in a maroon button-down shirt and jeans. The white buttons flashed in the harsh light of the bar when he turned the right way. He caught your eye and winked. You blushed deeply as two arms wrapped around you. 

Crypto leaned in against you. His coat had come off long ago, leaving his strong arms bare. The warmth of his skin against yours made you melt back into him as he placed lazy kisses on your neck. his black hair brushed your cheek and you placed a kiss on his head. You caught Mirage staring eyes dark with some emotion you didn’t recognize from the man and winked, suddenly a little bold with Crypto around you. Mirage made a face that looked a bit like disappointment to you and turned around, cleaning a glass. You spun in the chair to face Crypto, your dress sliding up a bit. He smiled down at you, dark eyes shining, lips pressed together.

He wore his deep green vest, the water cooling unit turned off. His shoulders were thick for such a slight man and his tan skin was given a golden hue in the bar lights. You smiled up at him, admiring the small dimple that formed on his cheek when he made this face. It was unusual for him to stay long at these after-parties, even more strange for him to be drunk, but you felt happy that he was coming out of his shell a little bit more with you around. You actually quite liked how he looked without his coat, his necklaces clinking softly together. 

“Let’s let the old man do his work,” Crypto muttered to you.

Mirage whirled around, annoyed, “Hey! I’m not old, you paranoid freak!” 

You giggled to yourself and followed him out the door knowing full well Crypto was only a year older than Mirage. The cool air prickled your skin as you stepped out into the night. No one else had followed the two of you out, yet. You turned your head to see Crypto pulling on his trademark coat. You felt a little disappointed as he covered his arms, the smooth tan skin disappearing under thick white and green fabric. He caught your eye and smirked knowingly, snapping the collar up in an ironic display of his confidence. He slipped his hand into yours and headed away from the bar. 

“So, what would you like to do now?” You asked.

You had only a little to drink at the bar, preferring to let the legends enjoy their time together than getting involved. There was a small park on a river nearby that you knew Crypto liked to visit at night. Ever the stoic, Crypto gripped your hand tighter and pulled you down a small alley, your shoulder brushed one of the dark brick walls, bouncing you off of it roughly. You protested slightly, but curiosity took over. He did nothing to slow his pace, pulling you deep into the shadows. 

“Crypto, where are we going?” 

He slowed, pulling you to him. He placed his large hand on your hip bone and pushed your back against the cool, wet brick. You shivered as your bare shoulders pressed against the brick. It had been much warmer when you left for the bar together earlier that day. Crypto had been part of victorious squad and you wanted to look nice to celebrate his achievements. You tried to move forward, but Crypto pushed you back, pressing himself into you. His lips level with your forehead, you felt small under him like this. His large coat covered you almost completely as he looked down at your confused face. 

Crypto placed his free hand on the side of your neck, gripping the soft flesh gently. and kissed you hard. You felt embarrassed, even an alley like this was so public. It was so close to Mirage’s bar, you were afraid someone would walk by at any moment. The street was still visible to your right and the alley ended in large, blue dumpsters about 20 feet to your left. Your heart quickened at the thought of Mirage catching you two while taking out the trash. 

“Come on baby, no one will see us here, don’t worry.” 

The glass of whiskey still lingered on his breath, his accent thick when slurred. He was drunk, you told yourself. But your body melted into him naturally. He was so warm and his touch was gentle. His hands gripped your ass as he pressed his erection against you. You looked out of the corner of your eye quickly, just to check for any passerby. When no one came, you gave in, sinking into Crypto’s soft lips. He grinned against your kiss and situated his thigh between your legs for you to grind on. His moans came out a little louder than you had hoped, bouncing off the narrow walls of the alley. 

Suddenly impatient, Crypto tugged hard at your dress, pulling it up over your ass. The cool air brushed over your bare skin making you suddenly thankful for Crypto’s warm leg between yours. His hands grabbed and kneaded your ass as he muttered in your ear sultry compliments. He gripped your ass hard and flashed a wicked smile. Before you had time to protest, Crypto lifted you up, sliding your back against the wall. You wrapped your legs around him instinctively and held onto him. He grinned at you again, pleased with this position. 

He pressed his body against yours, securing you against the wall. You ran your fingers through his thick hair, inhaling the smells of the night. He smelled like whiskey and lemon, clean and dirty. The alley was most dirty of all and you blushed to think the act you two were engaged in made it more so. 

Crypto deftly undid his belt and zipper with one hand, pulling his cock free. You were a bit upset that you couldn’t see it, but you knew he was rock hard from his earlier stimulation. Crypto muttered a curse in his native tongue, he had forgotten to take off your underwear. He shrugged under you and protests flew from your lips as he tore off your favorite panties. The night air brushed your bare cunt, filling your nose with the smell of your sex. Crypto kissed you deeply, brushing his tongue against your lips. He moaned against your mouth as his free hand pulled back his uncut skin to reveal his throbbing head. It was already slick with precum by the time it made contact with your cunt. 

“Try to be quiet,” Crypto whispered in your ear.

Crypto slowly slid his cock deep in your cunt with one motion, deliciously stretching your walls and filling you. You gasped and moaned as he slid in, wincing a little when he hit your cervix. He groaned quietly, smiling wickedly at your inability to quiet yourself. He gripped both of your ass cheeks hard, making sure you felt supported before he began. You were surprised when he began to slide in and out of your wet cunt slowly. You had expected him to fuck you hard in this alley and leave you waddling home. His coat chinked quietly against the brick and his hot breath came out as a bit of steam. It was getting much colder out. Your nipples stiffened to a point under your dress as you realized how bare you were in the night. 

“Fuck- baby, your cunt feels so good,” Crypto said heavily.

You felt his cock twitch violently in your cunt, a little disappointed. If you were going to do it in an alley, why should he only enjoy it? You had engaged in many erotic encounters with the hacker before, but this was something new and dangerous. Crypto seemed to sense your disappointment. Even a little drunk, he was perceptive as ever. He slid his cock out of you, setting you back on the ground. Before you had time to reach for the twitching member, Crypto grabbed your hips and spun you around to face the wall. You smiled, knowing what he wanted. You leaned forward, bracing yourself against the wall, spreading your legs just a little. Crypto moaned again quietly as he slid his tip against your wet entrance. 

You checked down the alleyway again. You felt as paranoid as they claim Crypto to be. It would be just your luck that another legend walked by and saw you bent over, Crypto’s cock buried inside you in a dirty alley at 2 am. Warmth filled you suddenly as you felt Crypto’s cool, metallic fingers circle your clit. Moaning, you pushed against his fingers, desperate for a little more friction. Crypto chuckled and rubbed a bit harder, you could feel his coat brushing against you as he stroked his cock. Crypto withdrew your fingers, resulting in a groan from you. He slapped your left ass cheek hard, causing you to yelp.

“I thought, we agreed you were going to be quiet, y/n.” 

A little shocked, you nodded in agreement. Crypto could be incredibly gentle and send you drifting into pleasure or he could be rough mixing pain and pleasure all the same. It seemed as if this setting, and perhaps the alcohol, were bringing out his rough side as he slapped your ass again. You bit your lip and whimpered a little as he lazily circled your clit again. Crypto lined his cock with the entrance to your cunt, he gripped your hips and thrust hard into your walls. You stifled a gasp as the force knocked you forward. You just had time to get your feet under you again before Crypto began to pump into your cunt.

The sounds of your sex squelching around his cock and his hips slapping against your ass filled the alley. You stifled your moans as best as you could, but this position allowed Crypto’s wonderful cock deep inside you. Crypto switched his grip to your ass, grabbing the cheeks roughly as he pounded into you. Fire filled your body as your cunt tightened around his cock. Crypto moaned low and deep, whispering what you assumed to be a filthy insult in his native tongue. 

He thrust harder, knocking you forward again. This time, Crypto took advantage of your unbalanced stance and pushed you up against the wall. The rough brick scraped your knees as you braced yourself against it. Crypto put his hands on either side of your head against the wall, his breath hot in your ear as he continued to fuck you. You couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as he hit a sweet spot deep inside you. Crypto groaned angrily and covered your mouth with his right hand, pulling your head back. 

The grunts that escaped your throat embarrassed you, but you knew Crypto was loving using you like this. His breath became ragged as he thrust once more, plunging his cock deep inside of you as he came. His deliciously thick seed filled your cunt as your walls squeezed his spasming cock. Crypto let go of your mouth, letting you lean forward to recover, his cock sliding out of your filled cunt. Your own breaths came ragged, you brushed your hair back and something moved in the corner of your eye. 

You gasped and spun around, gripping Crypto fearfully. He covered you quickly with his coat, holding you close against his warm body. You buried your face in his chest as you heard footsteps approach, painfully aware of your bare ass and the cum dripping from your cunt. 

“Well, well! What do we have here?” Mirage’s voice bounced loudly off the narrow walls. You closed your eyes and cursed for appearing flirtatious with him earlier. Peeking over Crypto’s protective arm, you saw Mirage striding towards you two, his arms open wide in the gloating Mirage fashion.

“Go away, Mirage,” Crypto warned, tipping his tongue with venom at the name of his least favorite legend. “This doesn’t concern you.” 

Mirage tapped his stubble lined chin, appearing thoughtful. ‘Well, my bar, my rules, my alley! Besides, I saw the whole thing,” He waived his hand as if it was no matter. “Now, I could call the police and tell them someone is trespassing and exposing themselves on my property or-” he paused and flashed a smile. “You could let me in on the action.” 

You looked up at Crypto, eyes wide as the possibilities flooded your mind. Surely he wouldn’t let him do this. Crypto was smarter and faster than the trickster. But Mirage had you both in a pinch. Crypto couldn’t be allowed to be arrested by the police and the tabloids would roar with any dirt given to them. But you were his and his alone, right? You had toyed with the idea of having sex with Mirage before, but never with them both. You shifted again as more of Crypto’s seed dripped out of you. Crypto’s face was a contortion you had never seen before. He looked angry and maybe a bit embarrassed, but also... intrigued? His expression shifted back to the cool complexion he wore in the ring. 

“Fine, but we do this and we are done. No holding this over our heads for your fantasy, old man.” Crypto nearly growled.

“Fine, fine! That’s fine with me, Cryppie old bud,” Mirage strode to you both until he stood close enough for you to smell the bar on him. 

Crypto moved so you were still pressed against him, but your bare ass was exposed to Mirage. You looked up at Crypto wildly, but his expression was one that meant for you to trust him. You nodded and stuck your ass out a little more, giving Mirage a better view. He didn’t say anything as he came closer. He rubbed your ass gently, soothing the red marks from Crypto’s spanking. You peered back at him. His expression was hidden behind the shadow of the lights from the street. 

Mirage looked at you and you saw the shadow of smile form at his lips. He took a rough finger and massaged your clit, feeling how wet your cunt was from your juices mixed with Crypto’s. It turned you on to be touched by him. You had thought about it sometimes, but you imagined his hands to be soft and his voice teasing. But he was silent and his fingers were rough from years of hard work. You moaned gently as he slid one finger into you, he pumped a few times and withdrew it. Your eyes widened when he slipped it into his mouth, sucking the juices from it. 

You eyed the bulge growing under Mirage’s jeans. He looked bigger than Crypto and the thought made you shudder. Crypto pulled you straight against him and kissed you deeply. Mirage came behind you, pressing himself against your ass as he moved your hair to place kisses on your neck. He was just a few inches taller than Crypto, his forehead rested on Crypto’s shoulder as he bit your neck, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth. You moaned against Crypto’s lips and reached up to grip Mirage’s hair.

In your movement, you realized Crypto’s cock was hard again, he hadn’t had time to do his zipper or belt. Mirage noticed too and pulled you away from Crypto. Crypto gripped you hard until he realized what Mirage meant to do. 

“Get on your needs, y/n,” Crypto commanded. 

The realization dawned on you as you sunk to your knees. Mirage moved beside Crypto and undid his own zipper, revealing his thick cock. It wasn’t as long as Crypto’s, but the girth and the swollen purple head made your mouth water. You moved eagerly to please him. Mirage groaned your mouth encompassed his head, swirling your tongue around it. Crypto stroked his cock lazily, waiting his turn. Mirage snaked his fingers into your hair and pushed his cock further into your mouth, Crypto gave him a warning look and Mirage stopped but kept his hand in your hair. 

You sucked greedily on Mirage’s member, moaning gently as it twitched in your mouth. Not forgetting, you let Mirage go to suck Crypto’s cock into your mouth. Crypto smirked and slid his cock as far down your throat as you were comfortable. You were still working on taking him all the way and it seemed as if he wanted to show off to Mirage. You looked up as Crypto’s body twisted, your mouth still attached to his member. Your eyes widened when you saw Mirage’s free hand in Crypto’s hair, their mouths interlocked. Mirage moaned against Crypto’s mouth and you were suddenly incredibly turned on. You didn’t think Crypto was into men, but seeing them kiss made you want to please them more. You switched to Mirage’s cock, gently stroking Crypto’s with your free hand. 

The two men towering above you made you feel uncharacteristically powerful. You eyed the muscles twitching in Mirage’s neck, comparing them to the cool metal covering Crypto. You wished for a moment that you weren’t kneeling in a dirty alley but that the men had you on soft carpet, standing over you naked. You allowed yourself to daydream about what muscles were hiding under Mirage’s button down, how it might feel to wrap your fingers in his curls.

You felt another hand on the back of your head, Crypto’s cool metallic fingertips brushed your neck. You felt him push your head further onto Mirage’s cock. Mirage moaned again against Crypto’s lips and you saw Crypto slip his tongue into Mirage’s mouth. You moaned around Mirage’s cock and slid it down your throat. Mirage grunted as your lips reached his base and his cock twitched. You noticed Mirage was not shaved as Crypto usually was, your cunt throbbed at the thought of his cock filling you. 

You felt someone grip your hair and pull you off of Mirage’s cock. You looked up to see the two men staring down at you hungrily. Mirage lifted you to your feet, kissing you hard. You drank his lips hungrily. He tasted like Crypto, his seed, whiskey, and something new that you determined was Mirage’s own taste. His beard scratched your face pleasantly. You felt Crypto move behind you. Suddenly, you were falling back, Crypto caught you and lifted you off the ground. Your head fell over Crypto’s shoulder and brushed the brick wall. You realized that Crypto was bracing himself against the wall, holding you open for Mirage. You tried to shy away, but there was nowhere to hide your face. 

You felt Crypto’s still hard cock twitch against your ass. Mirage drank in the sight hungrily. You must have looked wild, hair tussled from the men’s hands, your cunt swollen from Crypto’s previous abuse, pinned up for anyone who happened by to see. As embarrassed as you were, your cunt throbbed again, squeezing nothingness at the thought of Mirage filling you. Mirage moved forward gently. He placed his hands behind you, on Crypto’s hips. The two men kissed for a moment, you thought you felt Mirage’s hand brush against you to stroke Crypto’s cock. 

Mirage turned his attention back to you, kissing you gently. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in. Mirage needed no preparation as he probed your entrance. You moaned loudly, eyes fluttering as Mirage’s cock stretched your walls more than Crypto’s ever did. He didn’t go as deep, but the fullness was a new sensation that made moan. Crypto groaned in your ear, you saw Mirage’s forearm moving, stroking Crypto’s cock as he was buried inside you. You kissed Mirage, trying to turn his attention back to you. When he didn’t seem interested, you bit his lip and gave a gentle whine. He smirked and complied, running a hand up to squeeze your breasts. 

You remembered in that moment how cold it was in the alley. The two men warmed you enough, but the cool breeze made you shudder. Mirage continued to kiss you as he slid in and out of your cunt, moaning as your walls squeezed him tightly. He broke away from your lips, returning his hands to Crypto’s hips as he began to pump into you. You moaned, no longer caring about Crypto’s rule as this new man worked your cunt. You could hear Crypto muttering under his breath in his native tongue, taking breaks to suck on your neck. A wave of pleasure ran through you to think about all of the marks that would be left on you after his encounter. As if to confirm your thoughts, Crypto gripped your thighs harder. 

Mirage moaned loudly, cursing under his ragged breath. He thrust hard once, twice, a third time into your cunt as he came. He kissed Crypto hard, you moaned as another round of seed filled your cunt. Mirage was panting, a bit out of shape for this. He smiled and pushed his curly mop of hair out of his face. Mirage pulled out of you slowly, watching his cock emerge from your cunt. Crypto let you down, you realized he had come too when you spotted white streaks on Mirage’s jeans. Your legs felt buttery beneath you and you turned to Crypto as enveloped you, pulling down your dress. His coat trapped the warmth emanating from his body. Mirage tucked his still semi-hard cock into his jeans and pressed against you once more. 

Your mind raced as he pressed into you, but stilled when Mirage planted a gentle kiss on Crypto’s forehead and then on your own. He hugged you both gently and smiled. 

‘Well, I’d say the debt was paid! But, if you ever want to do that again, you knew where to find me.” Mirage winked and turned away, striding out of the alley back into his bar. 

“As if, old man,” Crypto muttered, his face flushed pink

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed my latest fic! This is a personal favorite of mine, but I am always open to feedback! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, it means a lot to know that my writing is being enjoyed. 
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy, wishing you all happiness and comfort


End file.
